The present invention relates to washing and cleaning implements, and in particular to mitts designed to fit over brushes used for washing vehicles and the like.
Brushes used for washing vehicles typically comprise a long handle with a head from which a set of bristles extend. The long handle of the brush facilitates cleaning because it allows the operator to easily reach each surface of the vehicle without difficulty. The bristles of the brush are typically formed of nylon or similar materials. The brush bristles hold soapy water that is applied to remove dirt and dust from the vehicle. The soap may be fed to the brush through a hollow handle, such as is common with the brushes used in self-service car washes, or may be applied externally such as by dunking the brush head in a bucket filled with soapy water.
A problem with the brushes typically employed for the washing of vehicles, either for home use or in self-service car washes, is that the bristles tend to scratch the delicate painted surface of automobiles. The bristles also have a tendency to trap dirt particles that can themselves scratch an automobile's surface. While “touchless” automatic washing equipment has become popular as a means to avoid the damage caused by brush bristles, such equipment typically does not provide the same quality of cleaning as an automobile wash performed by means of a brush.
Another problem with the typical brushes used for the washing of vehicles is that the handle of the brush tends to bang into the vehicle as the user moves about the vehicle during the washing procedure. Most vehicles have various parts that extend outwardly, such as rearview mirrors, bumpers, and the like, and these areas are particularly prone to being struck by the handle of the brush. This impact can also cause damage to the finish of the vehicle. While longer handles on vehicle washing brushes make the task easier for the user, they tend to exacerbate this problem.
The art includes a number of efforts to solve the problem of vehicle washing brushes that scratch the painted surface of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,063 teaches a vehicle wash mitt comprising a soft fibrous external portion that is fitted over the brush portion of a typical vehicle washing brush. The soft material can be, for example, Sherpa or sheepskin. The soft external portion of the mitt protects the vehicle surface from the brush bristles while also providing a surface that may be used to hold soapy water and to scrub the vehicle clean. The mitt is fastened to the brush head by means of hook-and-loop or Velcro attachment strips that fold together over the back of the brush head.
In another example found in the art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,831 teaches a cloth covering for a sponge mop such as typically used to mop floors. In this case, the cloth covering is formed in a shape intended to completely cover the sponge head of the mop. It has an opening sized to receive one end of the sponge head for insertion, and Velcro fasteners are used to close up the cloth covering element after the sponge head is inserted.
Although the examples in the art described above may provide a means of preventing damage to vehicles during washing due to scratching by brush bristles, they do not provide a means of protecting the vehicle from damage due to impact by the brush handle. This limitation and others found in the art are overcome by the present invention as described below. References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.